The invention relates to a drive axle for a self-propelled work machine, in particular an industrial truck, in which two traction motors spaced apart from each other and an electric motor arranged axially between them and provided for driving a hydraulic pump are integrated.
A drive axle of the generic type is described in DE 100 63 167 A1. There, in an exemplary embodiment, two traction motors constructed as electric disc rotor motors (axial field motors) are provided. There is therefore sufficient space axially in between the two traction motors arranged in the region of the drive wheels for the arrangement of an electric motor and a hydraulic pump driven thereby.
However, if conventional radial field motors, for example three-phase asynchronous motors, are used instead of the disc rotor motors (axial field motors), then it is difficult to accommodate an electric motor which is sufficiently large to drive the hydraulic pump and, if appropriate, also the pump in the remaining space. Even if the pump is arranged outside the drive axle, the installation space for the electric motor is insufficient in terms of the required size. In addition, arranging the pump outside the drive axle necessitates a complicated angular drive.
The present invention is based on the object of providing a drive axle of the type mentioned at the beginning with improved utilization of the installation space available.